Unpredictable
by evolvirea
Summary: Meski pesannya tak dibalas oleh Makishima, namun Akane tetap yakin dengan kemunculan Makishima dalam menyetujui satu permintaan yang telah ia ajukan. / AU! Romance - K


[Un]predictable

* * *

 **.**

 **© Psycho Pass / / Gen Urobuchi – Production I.G**

 **Makishima Shougo x Tsunemori Akane**

 **[ K+ | Ficlet | Romance ]**

 **.**

 _ **I only have the story :))**_

 **Warning! (Maybe - OOC ), AU!**

 **Mind to RnR?^^**

.

* * *

.

Bukan hal yang baik bagi Makishima Shougo jika ia diharuskan untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali, terlebih jika dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa Matahari dari ufuk timur sana pun juga belum bangkit dari tempat peraduannya. Makishima merasa dongkol bukan main, jika bukan karena permintaan Akane – yang entah sejak kapan terasa semakin dekat saja dengannya, maka Makishima tak akan dengan senang hati dapat menjalankan satu permintaan yang dipinta oleh Inspektur yang bekerja di Biro Keamanan Publik tersebut.

.

 _Bisakah kamu tiba di lumbung padi di Hokuriku tepat pukul 8 pagi besok?_

 _._

Makishima mengulas satu simpul senyum kala ia mengingat kembali isi dari email yang dikirim okeh Akane malam tadi. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengiyakan hal yang diminta oleh perempuan muda tersebut, mengingat bahwa untuk pergi ke Hokuriku sendiri membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, yang alhasil ia harus dengan rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya – yang seharusnya dapat ia gunakan sepuasnya – berkurang hanya untuk sebuah permintaan yang tak ia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari itu semua.

Sayangnya, realita yang ada justru berkata bahwa Makishima menyanggupi permintaan yang diajukan oleh Akane. Dan ketika dia menyadari tentang dirinya yang masih saja sanggup untuk bangun lebih awal dari apa yang sudah ia sepakati dengan dirinya pada jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya..,

.

 _Ah_ , betapa ia begitu membenci akan wujud eksistensi dari perempuan bertubuh mungil tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, bukan, Makishima Shougo- _kun_?" Akane bertanya pada Makishima dari tempatnya berdiri yang sekiranya berjarak tiga meter, setelah menyampaikan salam singkat yang telah mereka layangkan untuk satu sama lain.

Makishima, yang tiba lebih dulu dari Akane, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapati penampilan Akane yang bisa dibilang lebih dari menarik di matanya.

Lalu dilanjut dengan, astaga, ada apa pula dengan wajah Akane yang terlihat seolah-olah tengah bersemu merah tersebut? Semburat merah muda merona yang memoles pipi kanan dan kiri Akane, sudah pasti bahwa Akane dibantu dengan hologram ubur-ubur yang ia miliki, telah mempersiapkan penampilan semenarik dan sebagus mungkin untuk sekadar berhadapan dengannya di waktu luang ini. Makishima menyembunyikan ketertarikannya, melihat sisi Akane yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

"Oh? Begitu, kah?"

Setelah jeda yang dibuat Makishima sebelumnya, frasa yang sempat tertunda untuk keluar itu pun meluncur tenang dari katup bibirnya.

Dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Makishima, Akane menunduk sedikit guna menahan rona merah asli yang kini terasa tengah menjalari permukaan pipinya. Aliran darahnya yang mendesir bagai butiran pasir di pantai yang berserak itu kian melaju melawan pacu jantung yang bertalu hebat. _Sial_ , rutuknya. Bahkan dengan sikap Makishima yang tak mengenakkan hati seperti itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Akane tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Makishima telah memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Oleh karena Makishima yang menyadari kegugupan yang melanda Akane, serta rasa penasaran yang telah ia simpan sejak pesan itu sampai padanya tadi malam, Makishima tiada hentinya untuk tidak mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sembari menjaga ekspresi yang akan ia perlihatkan kepada Akane.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan di sini bersamaku? Di atas bukit yang dibawahnya adalah lumbung padi, _hah.."_

Akane memalingkan muka ke kanan, tahu bahwa ia akan kalah apabila berani untuk terus bertatap muka dengan Makishima.

" _Etto..ano.."_

" _Hm?"_

"Aku..hanya ingin memberimu hadiah," kata Akane sedikit gugup, sembari menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Makishima yang melihat itu meraung senang dalam hati. Kegugupan Akane, gerak gerik yang terlalu kentara dari perempuan itu membuatnya semakin suka dengan permainan ini.

" _Hee?_ Kenapa harus di tempat ini?" tanya Makishima. Sontak Akane terkejut, namun sejurus kemudian ia dongakkan kepalanya, "Karena.. di sini tempat dimana awal mula permulaan kita, bukan?"

.

* * *

.

Akane berkata demikian sembari melangkah maju tuk mendekat pada Makishima guna menghilangkan jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Makishima memberikan pandangan yang menekan kepada Akane – dengan senyum yang bersembunyi dibalik mulutnya – yang ditanggapi dengan tangguh oleh perempuan tersebut.

" _N-ne_.. Shougo- _kun_." Akane berkata kembali ketika jarak di antara mereka berdua hanyalah tinggal beberapa centi saja.

Akane mengambil langkah lagi dengan menggerakkan tungkainya satu langkah ke depan – semakin mempersempit jarak – tetapi Makishima justru bergerak mundur dengan spontan.

"Apa?" Makishima bertanya. Dia merutuk dalam hati dan bersumpah bahwa yang tadi itu ialah yang pertama kali baginya untuk mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, lantaran posisi antara dia dan Akane yang membuat detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasa membuatnya tak bisa fokus, kehilangan konsentrasi.

Namun itu semua masih tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapati selang berapa detik berikutnya, sangatlah mendebarkan hingga Makishima rasa ia tidak mampu untuk berkutik. Dan sebab dari ini semua tak lain adalah −

.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi, apa aku salah jika aku ingin memberimu hadiah..di tempat ini?"

.

– Tsunemori Akane, 22 tahun,

perempuan pertama yang memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tak pernah Makishima Shougo sangka akan ia terima bahkan sejak ia lahir untuk hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

 _Akane mencium bibirnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Hah! Apa ini;_; Ini OOC banget kan ya, huhuhu, outline dari ff ini pun ditulis ketika sedang jam pelajaran di sekolah, iseng aja gitu karena saya lagi males waktu itu._.v dan** _ **tadaa!**_ **Beginilah hasilnya:') untuk** _ **setting**_ **nya pun itu sengaja di Hokuriku biar kesan romantis nya dapat lah (meskipun nyatanya tidak), dan sebenarnya saya berniat juga untuk membuat FF tentang awal mula Makishima x Akane (seperti yang disebut-sebut Akane di atas;jika waktu dan ide yang mengalir di kepala saya mendukung – saya sedang uts hikz:')).**

 **.**

 **Once again, Mind to RnR? Review/kritik/saran akan sangat membantu untuk saya!^^**


End file.
